


Gone

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: She was suddenly gone like the wind.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> haha oops i wrote angst. have fun :^)))))

Riko looked back at the ash haired woman as she placed a few bottles on the shelf. You was leaning on the counter as she stared at recipes for God knows what. She rolled up the pages before opening a drawer and grabbing different plants. You scattered them across the table before grinding them up into pastes.

  


“What’re you working on now, You?” Riko asked staring at the girl.  


“Just something to help with colds and such. It’s that season again and the whole town is getting sick…”  


Riko hummed. Their town was small and You was the only herbalist in the area. Due to the size of it, many of the people had gotten sick. The sound of stones grinding together filled the room.  


“Will it be over soon?”  


“What do you mean?” You replied without looking up.  


“This… plague. It just came out of nowhere. It's not even like your average cold.”  


“Well,” You started,”this would at least make it bearable. I heard it was pretty bad.”  


You continued to work on the ‘medicine’ in the back room while Riko tended to any customers that came in. The day passed and Riko closed their little shop. The sunset fell through the window of the building covering everything in an orange glow.  


“You, are you done?” Riko called from the other room.  


“Y-Yeah give me a bit!” You yelled.  


Riko peeked through the door and saw You struggling with a mountain of bottles in her arms. She ran into the room grabbing some of the containers from You. Placing them onto the table, Riko watched as You sighed.  


“Thanks, Riko. I could’ve dropped all that…”  


“No problem! Just don’t try to carry that many bottles at once. You’re not some person who’s able to shove whatever into their pants and have it disappear until they need it,” Riko said with a chuckle.  


“You’re right. I’ll be more careful,” You smiled.  


Night fell upon the small town. The sounds of small animals scurrying across the ground fill the open air as wind passes through the open window of their home. Riko could easily hear You’s soft snores next to her. Staring at the ceiling, she wondered when the plague would pass.  


The next morning, Chika came in with a mask on. She was red and clutching her stomach.  


“Where… where’s You? I-I think I got that… thing.”  


“T-The back…” Riko muttered, pointing to the back room.  


"Thanks, Riko.” Chika’s eyes narrowed as she walked towards the door.  


Business continued as usual. Riko stood at the front counter tending to any customers that happen to come by. You had a few people come into the back room for checkups and such.  


“God, today was tiring…” You mumbled.  


Riko smiled. “It wasn’t too bad.”  


“Try dealing with the patients for ten minutes.”  


“Right… What about Chika?”  


You stayed silent.  


“Did something happen?”  


“Riko…”  


Riko looked at You.  


“She… she’s really sick.”  


Riko knew how You felt in that moment. One of their best friends was going to die in a few days. And they weren’t able to stop it.  


“You…”  


“I’m okay,” You whispered.  


You walked into their shared room. Riko stumbled behind her, unable to handle the news. Both women went to sleep, fearing what would happen.  


One morning, Riko woke to find You missing. Usually the auburn haired girl would wake up before the herbalist to prepare breakfast. However, Riko found You slumped over the counter top.  


Riko rushed over,”You! Are you okay?”  


“J-Just a bit sick, that’s all.”  


You began to stand up straight and get ready to do her job but immediately fell back down onto the counter. Riko grabbed You’s arm before helping her to the bed.  


“You’re going to be okay, alright?”  


Riko wrapped her arms around the ashen haired girl. She silently sobbed knowing this was the plague that had gotten Chika.  


Over the next week, Riko had taken it upon herself to take care of You and do her usual job. Business was hectic as more people came in looking for a cure. It hurt the woman knowing there was none.  


On one fateful night, Riko walked into the bedroom. She found You propped up on the bed gazing out the window.  


“You? Is something wrong?”  


You turned her head to look at Riko. “Nope, I’m surprisingly calm.”  


“Mm.”  


Riko sat down on the edge of the bed. The two were silent for a moment before You sighed.  


“When I die, I want you to move on from this place. I know you can do much better than some herbalist.”  


Riko stayed quiet.  


“But always know, I love you. Even if this illness kills everyone here.”  


“I love you too,” Riko muttered.  


“We should go sleep.”  


Riko nodded her head.  


The next morning, a chill was in the air. You was gone again. She found the girl in the back room, a note next to her. Riko read it aloud.  


“Riko, if you are reading this, the plague has gotten to me and I have died. As horrible as it may be, I want you to move somewhere else, far from this town. Make it big in the cities. I know you can do it. I believe in you and I love you. From, You.”  


Tears formed in Riko’s eyes as she stared at the note.  


“You’re gone for good… that’s not fair…”  


And she was suddenly gone like the wind.


End file.
